Kitlara
=Appearance= The taunt muscles of Kitlara’s forearms and calves and beige color of her skin are indicating her outdoor life-style. Her thin face, high cheek bones, and slight sideways curved nose give her a solemn yet hawkish appearance. Her jet black hair is kept pulled back with multiple braids, with only two braids framing the sides of face. Her eyes match the frigid landscape of her Cimmerain ancestry and infer a deep inner focus and striking concentration. On the inside of her left forearm, she bares a swirling pattern of a mysterious culture. =Personality= Kitlara has a fiery independent nature and refuses to be forced into any socially driven roles. She speaks little, but when she does it’s in a low hushed voice to demands attention. Though not vain, she take pleasure in keeping herself fit and clean looking. She has a natural distrust for men and has no desire to ever have intimate relationship with one. She considers herself an equal with men and considers women who flirt and use their bodies to manipulate others as weak and degrading. =History= Kitlara was born the second child of family with three girls in a southern lowland tribe of Cimmeria. As the middle child, little attention was paid to her by her mother who doted on her young sister and glorified her elder sister. Because of her dislike for feminine chores, she spent most of her time at her father’s side on hunting trips. Her father, the tribal leather worker, did not discourage his daughter’s interest in hunting but relished her company only figuring that she would eventually fall in line with the natural role of women at a later age. Kitlara quickly showed an aptitude with the bow and father used it to his advantage to bring in additional animal skins. By the age of 11, Kitlara was sent out on her own by her father to do most of the hunting so he could focus more on the tanning and working of the leather, further securing their families prosperity. Her life took a serious turn when Kitlara’s father left to fight in the battles against the Vanir. Nine months after his departure, word returned of her father’s death; no leaving Kitlara the sole provider for her mother and two sisters. A year later, with the family fortune dwindling because few men wish to buy leather from a woman, her mother was forced remarried a self-indulgent man. Immediately, her step-father sought to marry off the three girls to increase his wealth through their dowries. Her sisters were betrothed and married quickly, as they were very attractive and well admired by men of the tribe, but Kitlara’s comely looks and independent attitude did little to attract a suitor. Eventually, her step-father accepted an offer for practically no dowry from significantly older man from another tribe just to be rid of Kitlara. Refusing to be part of the agreement and losing her independence, she fled into the wooded hill lands. For months, Kitlara traveling across the span of Cimmeria, until she came upon a secluded village made up of only women. The Amazonian tribe was divided into two professional classes; guardian and priests and Kitlara was instantly accepted to the tribe due to her furious independent nature, skill with a bow and leather work. Within the tribe, Kitlara comfortable accomplished her role as a sentry never had to worry about decimation from men or being forced marry. In actuality, men were only encountered once a year when the tribe would travel to a distant village were ten women of the priest class would bed-down with man for the sole purpose of getting pregnant. The village kept the knowledge of the Amazons secret in return for receiving back all male babies born to strengthen their own population. It was on one fated trip that the events of Kitlara’s life were changed once again. While protecting the priest traveling to the village, the group was besieged by a band of Stygian Mages. Though many of the wizards fell to Amazion steel, the women were captured and placed on a ship set back to Stygia as slaves. It was on this voyage that the ship capsized on beached Kitlara on the Baracha Islands. Now free of Tortage, she hopes to return to her Amazonian Tribe, but following the attack by the Stygians the tribe has relocated and their new where about is unknown.